1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aircraft survivability equipment system and more particularly to a method and apparatus to display complimentary threats.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the prior art, individual aircraft survivability equipment (ASE) sensors are used as stand alone systems. The use of such systems in a stand alone manner results in high pilot workloads. Further, in such systems only a limited amount of threat data is presented to the pilot. Data provided by various ASE subsystems such as pulsed radar jammers, CW radar jammers and missile approach detectors have previously not been used to provide a comprehensive and coherent picture of the threat environment. Thus prior art systems often do not present adequate data in a readily understood format to enable the pilot to quickly and completely assess a given threat environment.
Earlier version ASE displays only showed the status of jamming or receiving from the Pulsed Radar Jammer and the threats from the Radar Warning Receiver. However, with the bus compatible version of this sensor, threat files are provided. It is the motive of the invention to display the unique and uncorrelated threats as "complementary" threats to the threats of Radar Warning Receiver.